EK Naya rishta
by 1.krittika
Summary: duo...at early era... abhirikafan...fulfilled ur order... may nt help u to cnct to fw
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Abhirikafan **lo aapka story agaya…

This story idea...plot all is given by abhirikafan…even she helped me a lot to plan it…this story is based on some imaginary case during the early phase of careers of Abhi-Daya our duo were not duo then but bonding is there..

She wished to see the gradual process of their relation and I tried on that…but there is some problem

First I don't have time now to see the episodes showing that phase over YouTube...so I based on my memory imagined many things

Second if any of u wishes to connect it with the gradual process of FW then sadly u can't...

So only think about the characters and rest is my imagination…

**Story:**

Abhijeet has just joined CID, but still not well versed with the team…he is always in his angry young man avatar… only ACP sir can speak with him easily but that too only serious topics… he didn't show his anger to his both seniors but Freddy Sudhaker Asha was literally afraid of him…but Daya.. Abhijeet used to wonder what this guy is made up of…from the day he remembered this guy is always beside him… in his words "ajeeb larka hey job hi kahu jitna bhi gussa karu sarr jhukaye sun leta hey…kabhie palat ke jabab bhi nahi deta...Aur aise dekhta hey ki meri hi bolti band ho jati hey..Itni masoom se ankhe…itna sensitive bande ko pata nahi CID mey kaise le liya.."

Abhijeet most of the days used to go home late and even spend the whole night in bureau specially after his mother's death..But Daya also used to sit up with him...so that day irritated he went up to Daya's desk who was showing himself busy in a file but his eyes….Abhijeet can easily tell that he is struggling hard to keep it open…

Abhijeet was also feeling pain in his head…a bit dizziness too…so he thought its better for both of them to go back home. So he approached Daya with "gher nahi jana kya.."

Daya looked up with jerk and found Abhijeet looking at him… he thought "thora pyar se bol dete to kya hota..Huh..." aloud he said "ha sir bas yeah files…"

"kal ker lena..aab chalo…"

"aap bhi jayenge?"

"kiu mera gher nahi hey kya.."

"nahi sir mera wo matlab nahi tha mein to bas.."

"ho gaya?"

Daya nodded closed all the files and both came out…while coming down the stairs Daya felt Abhijeet is not feeling well so asked concernly "sir aap thik hey…mein chor du aapko…"

"nahi apne gher jao wohi kaafi hey meherbani hogi.."

And Abhijeet moved towards his bike…Daya stood there for sometime.. thinking "sir ki tabiyet thik nahi lagrahi hey..aur lagegi bhi kaise..apna khayal to rakhte nahi aur chale desh ko suraksha dene..huh…per bar bar kahunga to aur gussa ho jayenge..to kya karu..ha follow kerta hu..gher pahuch jayenge to mein bapas ajayunga…per ager paker liya to? Keh dunga uss taraf kaam hey..ha yeahi sahi rehega.."

Daya started his bike but Abhijeet has already left…so Daya went towards Abhijeet's house…it was already late at night nearly 12am the roads were also silent and rain was pouring down making the road slippery…after going for about 12-15 minutes Daya saw Abhijeet's bike stuck with a tree and Abhijeet injured….his one hand and head have an injury.. Daya stopped his bike and went forward.. "sir….sir aap.."

"ahhh..mein ..mee..in..thik hu.."

"aap chup rehenge…"

Abhijeet for the first time felt a great sooth with this scolding…something deep down..he felt as if someone is there to prevent him from falling…Daya hurriedly called up ambulance and provided basic first aid with the help of crape bandage present in the bike and handkerchief.. Abhijeet didn't protest while Daya was murmuring as "kaha tha ki mein chor du per nahi..bravery award k liye compete jo kerna tha.."

He was telling all this in low voice but the sharp ears of Abhijeet didn't miss it…and strangely he didn't felt bad…ambulance arrived and Daya took him to hospital..doctor after attending him said "right hand mey to fracture hey aur sar ki chot mamuli hey..per yeah bahut weak hey..lagta hey yeah apna khayal nahi rakhte..inka koi nahi hey kya.."

Daya unknowingly felt a pinch in his heart and undelibertly said "hey na.."

But stopped… god knows what the doctor understood… he left the topic as "filhal wo dawai ke asar se so rahe hey..aap bhi aaram kijiye kal subha mil lijyega.."

Daya nodded informed ACP sir who after confirming the injuries not severe asked Daya to go home..to which Daya denied with "sir mein yeahi rahu..kal waqt pey bureau pahuch jayunga…"

ACP sir knew that Daya always felt attached with his this senior so agreed with "kal bhi tum wohi rehna koi case ajaye to bula lenge…"

Daya after cutting the call went in Abhijeet's room sat on the couch… he was unknowingly starring at Abhijeet's face when he noticed Abhijeet is restless in his sleep…he came forward sat on the stool..and after some hesitation patted his head slowly…he pressed his head for some time then after feeling him relaxed he starts rubbing his fingers through his hairs….

"ahh…."

Abhijeet was trying to change his position and it hurt his hand… Daya stood up "Abhi…kya yaar" he made his hand in a comfortable position… then he himself remained stunned… "Abhi…meine sir se itni informally kaise…?shuker hey sir ne nahi suna…"

Daya sat down on the couch and slept but still in alert position…

Next morning Abhijeet woke up and was feeling much fresh. He sat up…looked at the watch…its 6:30 am.. he is an early riser… he got down the bed slowly.. he was feeling pain in his head and hand but it's not severe.. so he got down the bed and turned to go to washroom.. he noticed Daya sleeping on the couch… unknowingly a smile crept over his lips seeing the sleeping face..he is looking just like a child… he had wrapped his fingers around the thumbs and sleeping…Abhijeet looked at his face for long then slowly came forward and caressed his hairs softly so as not to disturb his sleep..

He himself didnt understood the feelings he is feeling.. a brotherly love an elderly affection or what else..

Daya stirred in sleep "boss sone do na…disturb kiu kerte ho.."

Abhijeet moved back…Daya soon realised the scenario and got up with a jerk..found Abhijeet looking at him.. he stood up "aap..aap uth gaye..kab..mera matlab.."

Abhijeet stopped him with "thanks..per yeah injury to kaafi kaam tha tumhe yeahi rat gujerni ki jarurat nahi thi….neend thik se nahi ayi hogi.."

"ji..ji nahi wo mein..mein gher jata hu..aap apna khayal rakhna.."

And he moved out..embarrassed.. Abhijeet confusingly looked at him "yeah sach mey bacha hey.."

He freshen up doctor came up for check up and asked for Daya as "aapki wo junior kaha hey..raat ko to yeahi they…humpe unka bhorasa nahi tha.."

Abhijeet smiled…doctor advised him to take rest in hospital for 3-4 days…and after other advises and check up moved out.. Abhijeet sat on the bed thinking..

"mujhe sab ki concern pey gussa ata hey aisa lagta hey jaise ki mujhme wo log ahsaan ker rahe hey…per Daya ki her care her baat pey mujhe aise pyar kiu ata hey…sayed uski batein hi aise hi.."

"**sir aapko kuch yaad nahi kerna hey..nayi yaadein banani hey…"**

"**sir koi apni yaadash khone se apni adate apni khubiya nahi khote…aap practice to kijiye…aapka nishana aab bhi jarur utna hi accurate hoga"**

"**sir please maaji ki maut ke liye apne aap ko mat kosiye…ager aap jimmeder hey to mein bhi to jimmeder hu aapki kidnapping ki…"**

"**bravery award k liye compete jo kerna tha"**

"**boss sone do na…disturb kiu kerte ho.."**

Abhijeet smiled "pata nahi iss hadse se pehle tumhara aur mera rishta kaisa tha…kya tha..per aab jab bhi piche dekhne ki koshish kerta hu serf tum hi dikhte ho..meri jo unkahi baatein ma bhi nahi samajh payi tum samajh gaye..pata nahi kaise…ek rishta sa lagta hey tumse…per nahi…kal ager firse sab vul jau to..nahi mujhe sayed koi rishta banane yeah jatane ka haq hi nahi..sayed tum bhi serf apne uss guilt feelings se nkelne keliye itna care kerta ho…mujh jaise badmijaj lerke se kya kisiko…serf humdardi ho sakti hey aur kuch nahi.."

On the other side Daya went to bureau with thought… "mujhe kiu Abhijeet sir se itna apnapan sa lagta hey..sir ke daant se sab darte hey per mujhe acha lagta hey kiu…sir ko dard mey dekh ke dil kerta hey ki wo her dard mein apna lu…per sir sayed kabhie samajh hi nahi payenge..akhir unke liye mein ek aaam junior hi to hu..aur yeah sahi bhi hey…sir mujse thora kaam daant ke baat ker lete hey..per wo sayed isliye kiuki meine uss pal mein unka saath nibhaya jab koi nahi tha unke saath..iska matlab yeah thori hey key hum senior junior ke agey kuch soche…"

He was sitting in bureau completing the files.. the lunch hour arrived.. all went for lunch… Asha asked "Daya Abhijeet sir thik to hey na..tum kaafi pasreshan dikh rahe ho?"

ACP sir came out of his cabin Daya said "ha..wo thik hey.."

ACP asked "doctor ne kya kaha use realese kab tak milega?"

"ji wo mein..mein nikel chukka tha doctor ki ane se pehle…"

ACP sir looked at Daya he thought might Abhijeet had said something harsh so he left the topic and decided to speak with the doctor himself later and said "chalo koi baat nahi..chalo lunch ker lete hey.."

Others moved but Daya thought "pata nahi Abhijeet sir ne khaya hoga yeah nahi…unke daine haath mey hi fracture hey…aur unhe kisise help lena to pasand nahi.."

He said aloud "sir wo mujhe thora kaam hey…mujhe do ghante ki chutti mil sakti hey please…"

ACP looked at Daya carefully..this young lad is too efficient to his job..he is asking for leave so something is really serious.. "ha jao..araam se jana..take your time.."

Daya nodded and left.. Asha looked at ACP with "sir..Daya kuch pareshan.."

"ha sayed koi kasmakash mey hey..aur ho na ho..yeah Abhijeet se hi related kuch hey"

Here in the hospital Daya arrived at Abhijeet's room and found him shouting on a nurse… "kaha na meine nahi khana hey mujhe aapko samajh mey nahi ata…"

"per sir aap aise lunch skip kerte rehenge to aap thik kaise honge…"

"acha rakh dijiye mein kha lunga.."

"per left hand se.."

"kiu aapko problem hey…"

Daya entered with "sister mujhe dijiye..aur aap jayiye…"

Sister handed him the tray and moved out..Daya sat down… and started mixing dal with rice…

"tumhe kisne kaha ki mein tumhare haath se kha lunga.."

"kisine nahi..meine khud soch liya.."

"mujhe jarurat nahi hey tumhare ahsan ki samjhe.."

Daya without answering forwarded a spoon full of rice to him.. "tumhe meri bhasa samajh nahi ati..jao..yeaha se,…"

"aap jaldi kha lijiye..mujhe serf do hours ki chutti.."

"to kisne kaha tha chutti leke ane ko…"

"aap kha lijiye fir mujhe bhi khana hey..kal raat se kuch nahi khaya meine..aap ko saline chara hey mujhe nahi..mujhe bhukh lagi hey.."

Abhijeet looked at him…thought "isne bhi nahi khaya…jaldi kha leta hu..warna sayed yeah firse bina khaye bureau chala jayega…per iske haatho se..ek bar baye haath se try to karu.."

"ha khata hu..mujhe do…"

"sir yeah jaruri nahi ki jo shaqs baye haath se nishana laga sake wo baye haath se kha bhi sake…muh kholiye.." Daya answered in a bit strict tone… Abhijeet quietly opened his mouth.. Daya fed him silently.. and after completing all Daya asked "doctor ne kya kaha.."

"4 din rehna hoga.."

"ji acha isi bahane aap apna khayal to rakhenge.."

He got up and about to move out when Abhijeet unintentionally said "mujhe kisi nurse bagera se khana pasand nahi.."

Daya turned.. Abhijeet realized what he said so tried to look angry… Daya smiled.. "ACP sir permission denge to roj ajayunga..aur raat ko to ana hi hey…aap aaram kijiye sham ko milta hu.."

He turned to go.. Abhijeet called "Daya…"

Daya turned "tum bhi kha lena…der mat kerna…"

Daya nodded he moved to nearby restaurant to complete his lunch thinking "sir kya sach mey concerned hey mere liye yeah fir formality…"

Abhijeet lied down "Daya serf guilt se nahi kerta hey yeah sab..kuch to hey..ek rishta sa per kya.."

Two days passed like this..Daya came in lunch time and then again in evening after bureau…at evening Daya discussed cases with him…he told Abhijeet that he is having a doubt on one of his informers…then they shared dinner then both off to sleep..next morning Abhijeet woke up fist used to wake up Daya who moved to bureau after freshening up from his home..

Both the minds were thoughtful but didn't stop their feelings…they let it flow…

On the third day lunch time Daya didn't come.. Abhijeet was feeling impatient a tension…he skipped his lunch…he is feeling angry sad and something uncomfortable..

Evening arrived… still Daya didn't turn up..at about 8pm Freddy visited him..as soon as he entered Abhijeet got up with "Fredrick Daya kaha hey..woh thik hey…"

Freddy just nodded.. "wo kuch busy they isliye…"

"fredy puri baat kya hey?"

Freddy looked up..his seniors concern brought tears to his eyes..and that irritated Abhijeet more "tum apna yeah rona dhona band karo….batao kya hua Daya ko"

"sir ACP sir Daya sir kop suspend ker diya.."

"kya..kiu?"

"unpe apne hi khabri ki qatil ki iljaam hey…."

"per yeah sab kaise.."

Just then Daya came in..the usual smile was missing..tired steps..

"Freddy tum yeaha.."

"ha wo mein.."

"gher jao.."

Freddy sighed looked at Abhijeet who nodded and Freddy left….

Daya didn't looked at Abhijeet ased "aap thik hey?"

Abhijeet nodded… Daya continued "doctor ne kaha ager aap apna khayal rakhne ka wada kare to aapko discharge milsakta hey.."

Daya sat down on couch.. "aj ek important case tha isliye dopeher ko aa nahi paya aapne lunch to kiya na.."

Abhijeet again nodded…

Daya closed his eyes and rested his head on the head rest… Abhijeet moved to him and stood in front of him… softly called "Daya.."

Daya opened his eyes..saw Abhijeet in front of him so stood up "arey aap..kuch cahiye…abhie to kaha rest kernge aur abhie aap… chaliye baithiye.."

Abhijeet sat on bed Daya asked "aab batayiye kya hua?"

"baitho.."

"ji.."

"eaha baitho mere samne.."

Daya followed confusingly…

Abhijeet looked at him and asked "Freddy keh raha tha tumpe koi iljaam…"

Daya looked at him..hurt-pain-disbelief present in his eyes "to aapko bhi lagta hey mein ek khooni hu…";

He turned hhis face to other side taking a deep breath…

Abhijeet instantly hold his hands and in a earnest tone "nahi Daya…tum kabhie aisa kuch ker hi nahi sakte.."

Daya looked at him with a hope… Abhijeet himself was puzzled at his action..he always avoided getting close any physical touch but…he looked at Daya the teary hopeful eyes..he can get his feelings…he is a composed person himself but he has gone through the feelings when you are alone and a single person is there holding you tightly towards life…

He wiped away the tears from Daya's eyes and shook his head as no…

Daya lost his control "Abhi…meine kuch nahi kiya..meine to use bas dhamkaya tha…koi mera yakin nahi ker raha hey..Abhi…meine kuch bhi..sab pata nahi kaise.."

He was crying bitterly.. Abhijeet was at first bit stunned with the **Abhi **but he felt good… and for time being he didn't want to concentrate on that…

In this few days he well understood that this sensitive guy is very much over emotional and soft hearted..he is not experienced in this things…so this break down is normal…

he patted Daya's back "Daya chup..sshh…chup ho jao..mujhe pakka yakin hey tumne kuch nahi kiya…please shant ho jao…dekho meri taraf dekho.."

Daya looked at him "aapko yakin hey na..meine..kuch.."

Abhijeet nodded assuringly in smile… then wiped away daya's tears with "per yeah baat hume sir ke samne sabit kerni hogi na.."

Daya nodded..

Abhijeet softly said "to hum milke wo kerlenge na.."

Daya smiled… "to chalo puri baat batao mujhe suru se..kuch mat chorna.."

**A/n: **guys please review… I don't know how is my portrayal…pls let me know..


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed

**Gd bhaiya **thanks for ur feedback..I never feel hurt with all this because I know everyone has right to express themselves and I'm not so good that everyone will like my story…but my plot maker has something to say to you it's as.. **relations if to be made and truly made doesn't need to bother about position time age and not for how long the persons know each other..** I am sorry if this line hurts you…for me I think the concern and sadness shown in the show by Daya for Abhi when Abhi is kidnapped can't be totally out of guilt so maybe he feels something..and during those days his sensitive nature was quite prominent..he tried to do suicide also..I know u remember that…so thinking of all points I mingled it this way… per aap ke bhai aur barey bhai ko karib dekhne ki adaat se majhbur hoke sayed thora jaldbaji ker diya humne… try to cope up pls… I can't change the track…

Hope u all will enjoy..ignore the loopholes in investigation..it's mainly emo story…

**Story:**

Daya started as "meine apko kaha tha na ki mujhe apni ek khabri pey shaq hey" Abhijeet nodded

"to meine ek aur khabri ko uske piche laga diya tha to mujhe kuch aise sabot mila jisse sabit ho gaya ki wo gaddari ker raha hey…"

Abhijeet cut him off with "wo saboot…tumhare pass hey?"

"meine wo ACP sir ko dey diya.."

"acha..pr tab tumne sir ko bataya tha.."

"nahi wo mujhe subha hospital se lautte waqt hi phone aya aur mujhe itna gussa aya ki.."

He stopped looking downwards..Abhijeet sighed "acha fir batao…"

"mein apni khabri ki chawl pey gaya use thora dhamkaya..per wo mukar gaya mujhe bhi usse baat ugalni thi…to meine use darane ke liye apni gun nikel li…aur uske mathe pey tan diya… uska koi saathi sayed bahar se dekha aur cheek ker vag gaya..meine raja ko kaha ki bol pura sach warna goli chala dunga..per wo ulta mujhe hi dhamkane laga..to mein uski kaan ke pass se blank fire bhi kiya..to tab wo kabu mey agaya..usne kuch photos mere hawale ker diya aur kaha baaki baat nikelne ke liye use waqt cahiye…to mujhe bhi uspe yakin ho gaya aur mein woha se nikal aya…mein CID ka quails leke gaya tha..to gari mey ake gun dash board mey rakh diya…fir ek jaruri bajah se mujhe gari se uterna para.."

He seemed hesitant Abhijeet studied him keenly..yes he is trying to hide something…but now he should hear what daya want to speak… "gari lock kiya tha…"

"pata nahi..yaad nahi.."

Abhijeet nodded and by eyes signaled him to continue..

"kuch der bad yeahi koi 10-15 minute bad mein bapas gari mey ake baitha..ek kaam ann para tha wo nipta ke bureau pahucha to pata chala ek murder case report hua hey…hum woha gaye to pata chala ki marne wala raja hi hey…"

Abhijeet in deep thought shook as no.. "acha..fir…koi witness.."

"ha uska jo saathi vag gaya tha uska kehna hey ki wo logo ko bulane gaya tha aur jab lauta to dekha ki yeah marr chukka tha…aur usne sidha iljaam mujhpe laga diya…ACP sir ne sare tests ki order diye…ballistic report ki mutabik uski maut mere hi gun..paraffin test to positive hona hi tha..fire to meine bhi kiya tha…yeahi tak ki khooni ki height bhi mujse matching hey aur mere gun mey mere alawa kisika finger print nahi…"

"goli kitni chali hey…"

"do..meine to check bhi nahi kiya tha wo to forensics mey gun submit kerne ki baad.."

Abhijeet sighed…rested his head on head rest…and closed his eyes.. Daya looked at him and earnestly "aap yakin kijiye mine sach mey.."

But he didn't got any response from Abhijeet so he looked at him for some time then moved to the couch… he sat down sadly…

After some moments of silence Abhijeet called in a deep tone "Daya.."

Daya immediately looked up found Abhijeet staring at him with his famous deep looks Daya immediately turned away his gaze… "mujhe tumpe pura yakin hey ki tumne use kuch nahi kiya ar yeah bhi yakin hey ki tum aisa kuch ker hi nahi sakte.."daya looked up Abhijet continued in a deeper tone "per yeah bhi yakin hey ki tum adhi sachai chupa rahe ho,.."

"sir mein kiu kuch.."

"gari se kiu utre they.." the tone is no more friendly it has turned to angry senior inspector mode… "kis kaam se utre they itni jaldi mey ki lock bhi kiya yeah nahi gari wo tak hosh nahi.."

"sir mein wo..bas wo meinn.."

"Daya sayed tumhe inn dino mein pata chal gaya hey ki mujhe jhut pasand nahi"

Daya was just sitting with his gaze fixed on his hand..and he was rubbing his hands with each other "Daya meine kuch pucha hey..aur ager tum jabab na do to yeah tumhare liye musibat aur barayega.."

"sir mein apne liye kisi aur ko musibat ka samna kerna nahi dena cahta.."

"valehi uss bajase yumhari jindegi ki sab kuch khatam ho jaye.." now the tone is really rude..

Daya stood up "sir I'm sorry per mein kisiki ijjat kisiki pareshani ki buniyad pey apni begunahi sabit nahi ker sakta.."

Abhijeet looked at his eyes directly with "to fir sayed mein kya koi bhi tumhari kuch madat na ker sake.."

Daya smiled… his eyes seems vacant..smile painful facial expressions tired "koi baat nahi sir…wo mujhe doctor se kuch baat kerni hey mein abhie aya.."

He turned to move out..

He was near to the door.. when a voice soothed his ear "Daya.." such a loving tone..he didn't remember if ever he had heard it before….care concern earnestness love softness all present in one word… Abhijeet also didn't understand why he called him..what he wants to say..but he can't let things to be finished..but what..how to say..no idea…

Daya's feet stopped… tears automatically came up to his eyes…

He stood still Abhijeet called this time in a controlled voice "Daya..."

Daya turned and came near Abhijeet's bed... "Daya please sab bata do..kisi ke liye sochna achi baat hey per.."

" Sir…"

"tumhe manjur hoga apni haar..mujhe nahi..please mere liye hi baata do.."

Daya looked at Abhijeet.. Abhijeet stood up and continued "sayed tumhe jarurat na ho pr mujhe.."

He stopped..feeling Daya's stare he understood what he blurted out…yes what he said is true but he is never at ease to point out his emotions.. he feels that if he points out his feeling people will think him a weak person…he don't know why he said all this but something deep inside urged him to say all this..he looked at Daya who was looking at him strangely..

Daya was actually stunned at his place… from the day of his training he had dreamt of working under two people ACP Pradyuman and senior inspector Abhijeet… his idol…he feel a care in his heart for this man..something more than a senior… that day also Abhijeet had asked him not to follow him to bar..but his intuitions told him that something may be wrong with his senior and really the worst thing happened…it changed his life…never in his life he remembered anybody calling him in such a caring tone…but even in Abhijeet's scolding also he find care…anybody has told him that he needs him…he didn't remembered

He sat down smiled sarcastically "kya boss mein bhi kisiki jarurat.."

He shook his head.. Abhijeet continued looking at him Daya continued "aapko pata hey mein bachpan se dhundta tha ki koi to ho jo meri iss chupi ki aadat ko torr dey..aap ne.." he sighed.. "aap na gussa hi kiya kijiye..aap ki gusse se sab darte hey per mujhe darr nahi lagta…per aap ki iss pyar se iss lagav se darr lagta hey mujhe.."

"Daya.." Abhijeet uttered shockingly..

Daya looked up.. took a deep breath "baithiye..batata hu..sab…aap ko fir jo sahi lage kerna.."

Abhijeet sat beside him…

"mein gari mey baitha to tabhie ek cheek suna..dekha to teen larka ek larki se..wo chawl ke piche khali underconstruction building ke pass…wo log koshish ker rahe they..." He nervously looked here and there.. Abhijeet shook his head… "yeah ek CID wala hey..pagal..itna sensitive…" he started the conversation with "fir.."

"mein utra aur woha gaya to thora hata payi kahasuni ki baad wo log chale gaye..wo larki roye jarahi thi…uske gherwalo ko pata chal jayga to uske pati usse chor degi..wo bahut dukhi pareshan ho gayi thi…bari mushkil se samhali wo..fir meine use gher drop kiya…fir bureau ke liye nikla.."

He looked at Abhijeet who was seems thoughtfull… he murmured "aab yeah kya soch rahe hey..Abhi.." he controlled and calld "sir.." Abhijeet had heard his Abhi..in the heart of heart he liked it..new feelings arise inside.. but for time being he ignored that..or else maybe he again becomes emotional yeah..the angry young man and emotional..he doesn't know why he is unable to hide his emotions from Daya..so better now he come to topic..

"usne kuch kaha tha.."

"ha..ki mein kisiko na batau..sukriya..ajkal koi aisa nahi kerta hey..log to apne swarth ke agey sab bhul jate hey..yeahi kuch.."

"uhun..kuch ajeeb kuch matlab jo iss haalat mein ek larki nahi bolti hey.."

Daya thought for a moment "ha..jab meine use gher drop kiya to usne kaha ki ho sake to mujhe maaf ker dena…majburi bahut bari aur buri balah hey..aur ander chali gayi.. mujhe kuch samajh nahi aya per tabhie Asha ki call agaya tha aur mein bureau vaga..dhayan se hi nikel gaya..per isse kya.."

"tum use gher chore to tumhe uska gher to yaad hoga na.."

"sir per uska pati..meine ACP sir se bhi chupayi yeah baat..hum uske gher nahi ja sakte..pls sir.."

"daya bewakoofi ki ek had hoti hey.." Abhijeet said in a 'u r hopeless' kind of tone..

"sir ager kisise kiya wada nibhana bewakoofi hey to mein bewakoof hi sahi.."

"daya pls.."

"sir aap samjhiye na pls…" daya pleaded

"samjhna mujhe nahi tumhe hey.." he said in a rude harsh voice.. daya turned his gaze down.. so he calmed down a bit.. "dekho tumhe bharosa hey na mujhme?"

Daya nodded. "to fir yakin karo tumhare swarth ke liye kisi begunah pey koi aanch nahi ayegi.."

Daya looked up..Abhijeet smiled "sach.."

Daya also smiled…after long Abhijeet sensed the pure smile… "acha to aab tum gher jao..mein doctor se baat kerke aur ACP sir se baat kerke kal tak discharge le lunga fir hum uss larki se milne jayenge thk..?"

Daya nodded "per sir mein raat ko to.."

"aj nahi rukoge…gher jao..aur ha sone se pehle dinner jarur kerlena…"

"sir per aap.."

"it's an order.."

Daya pouted..handed over him his phone which was broken in the accident and he repaired it…and got up…

Suddenly Abhijeet called mischievously "waise daya Abhi kaafi acha naam hey.."

Daya turned a boyish grin present on his face.. he looked down shyly "sorry sir.."

And nearly rushed out embarrassed.

Abhijeet reminded "kal subha ajana.."

After he left Abhijeet smiled to himself and murmured "Abhi…" he felt a new aura around him..a loving shell.. "sach mey acha naam hey…pata nahi kabhie tum sach mey mujhe isse bulayoge yeah nahi..per yah naam serf tumhare muh se hi sunna cahunga…Abhi.."

He that night without argument took his dinner with the help of nurse and went to sleep feeing happy with a the feeling of coming close to a new relation and with a determination to hold this relation close at any cost..

**A/n: **guys pls review...

Last chap nearly 300 views and only 18 reviews… what is this..yeah may be I'm bad at writing… so tell that.. just type in that **this is worst..**it will be fine with me…please silent readers either you all review or u all skip..

Sorry for being rude…


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed

**Story:**

Next day Abhijeet got up and doctor came for check up… he convinced the doctor as "doctor saab mujhe release mil to sakta hi hey.."

"Ha Mr. Abhijeet…ek bar ACP sir se baat kerke hum aapko release dey denge...pr flhal kuch din aap rest kijiyega…ek to apka acid injury hi puri tarah se heal nahi hua tha uper se fracture.."

Abhijeet promised to take rest and then called up ACP sir who gave the permission to him to be discharged with the order that he should not come to bureau for some days and take rest...Abhijeet asked "sir Daya ka case ka kuch..."

"nahi Abhijeet abhie bhi sab sabot Daya ke khilaaf hey aur DIG Samsher to hume investigation kerne bhi nahi derahe hey apne taur pey jaanch ker rahe hey…aur Daya bhi to kuch saaf nahi batata…"

"ji sir min samajh sakta hu…sir mein Daya se baat kerke dekhta hu"

"ha sayed tumhe bata dey..thora narmi se puchna..acha apna khayal rakhna.."

They cut the call. Daya came in after half an hour and looked at Abhijeet all ready to be discharged.. "are sir aap to gher jane ki khushi mey ache bache ki tarah…(he bit his tongue) I mean..aapne breakfast ker liya.."

Abhijeet smiled at his embarrassment and replied in a serious tone "ha ache bache ki tarah meine breakfast ker liya meine.."

They both moved out…Abhijeet said "uss larki ki gher chalo.."

"sir pehle gher chaliye..thora.."

"Daya.." sternly

Daya had came with Abhijeet's jeep so silently drove to the destination… they reached the girls house and Abhijeet got down warned Daya "ander bilkul khamosh rehna"

"ji sir per aap uski pati ko.."

"yaad hey mujhe..jab tak jarurat na ho koi kuch nahi janega"

"jarurat kiu hogi..mera matlab aap uski witness cahte hey to ager won a bhi dey to bhi aap pls.."

"kaha na yaad hey..aur mein saheb ki tarah her bat ko dil se nahi sochta thora logic bhi istemel ker leta hu"

Daya looked at him..the call saheb..made a smile on Daya's lips…

Abhijeet looked at Daya felt relaxed to see his smile..he doesn't know why he felt such sooth with this innocent smile..and such pain with each drop of the tears..he jerked his head and rang the bell..after some moments a young girl opened the door..Abhijeet looked at Daya who by eyes signaled that this is the same girl.. the girl looked at Abhijeet then at Daya and in a moment it seems as if her face is been soaked by a blotting paper..

Abhijeet asked "hum ander asakte hey?"

"sir aap…log..matlab.."

"apki pati hey gher pey?"

"ji..nahi.."

"fir to kisiko pata bhi nahi chalega..to ajaye ander?"

The girl moved aside.. Abhijeet entered followed by Daya… they both sat on sofa and Abhijeet asked "baitheiye.."

The girl sat down and looked at Daya.. who was sitting with down head.. Abhijeet looked at both of them and started with "aap kal woha kiu gayi thi..mera matlab kis kaam se gayi thi aap?"

"who mein kuch kharidne gayi thi.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya "Daya ne to aap ki haatho mey koi samaan nahi dekha.."

"who mein ja rahi thi…tabhie wo log.."

"wo log?"

The girl started sobbing… Daya looked up he was about to say something.. Abhijeet threw his famous angry glance that shut Daya… Abhijeet ordered "dekhiye rona band kijiye aur sab kuch batiye.."

He started strolling up and down the room to control the anger rising in him…

"aap ki pati aab kaha hey?"

"who…who..bahar…"

"dekhiye aap unko yeah sab nahi batana cahti koi baat nahi..per hume yeah janna hey ki wo log apko kaha mile aur.."

He was near a showcase when suddenly a photo gained his attention.. this girl along with a young man was in the photo.. he looked at the photo carefully… a scene from his newly formed memory flashed in his mind…

**Daya was acquainting him with all the unsolved cases and its suspects and all their photos details and other things…one drug peddling case is still not solved…the main culprit flee out and the person Vishal who was arrested is later revealed as to be only a murga… someone had badly trapped him…**

This guy…he is Vishal… Abhijeet's mind started working…he turned…asked the girl "thik hey mein samjhta hu yeah sab baat apko yaad kerne mey bhi takleef hoti hogi…aap pls chup ho jayiye..wo aap ek glass pani pila sakti hey pls.."

The girl nodded and went inside.. Daya was looking at Abhijeet with shock…Abhijeet ignored all the questions in Daya's eyes and said "sare sawal bad mey yeah batao ki wo kaun sa case tha jisme raja ne beimani ki?"

"wo case kaafi pehle se chal raha naye leads milne wale they…per wo raja…(shook his head in frustration)..pehle bhi who aadmi humare haath se chut gaya..sandy naam hey uss gang ki boss ka…pehle Vishal ko hathiyar banake wo chut gaya aur aab yeah raja.."

He stopped noticing Abhijeet smirking.. "boss kya…mera matlab sir kya hua"..Abhijeet looked at him and smiled "you will be soon back in CID MUMBAI sub inspector Daya"

Daya looked at him confused …just then the girl came back…Abhijeet suddenly asked "waise yeah admi photo mey jo hey wo..kaun hey?"

The girl and Daya both looked at the photo and Daya uttered "yeah to.."

The girl turned her head down.. Abhijeet continued in a taunting tone "photo to kaafi haste hue khicha aapne fir inke bareme kehne mey bhi takleef ho rahi hey kya.."

"ji yeah mere pati hey.. Vishal"

Abhijeet nodded and sat on the sofa opposite to the girl..Daya also took his seat beside Abhijeet… Abhijeet continued "1996 June aapki pati…"

"who sab sajish tha.." the girl nearly shouted..

Abhijeet maintained his calm voice "aur yeah bhi.."

"ji..kya matlab hey aapka.." the girl was gulping..she is looking here and there.. Daya was looking at Abhijeet and the girl in turn.. and Abhijeet continuously starring at the girl with his killer eyes…

"ussbar Vishal ke khilaaf sajish hua tha..sandy ko bachane aur Vishal ko phasane ke liye..issbar sayed Vishal ke saath milke saajish ho raha hey.."

"nahi..aap galat hey.." the girl protested.. in confidence.

"acha to sachai aap hi baata dijiye.."

"iss bar bhi wo log mere pati ka istemal ker rahe hey.." hatred was clearly seen in her voice.. Abhijeet added fuel with "aur aap istemal ho rahe hey.."

"to kya kare? Unhone mere pati ko hospital vej diya..mein…"

"aap suru se batiye.."

" uss bar to aaplogo ne vishal ko chor diya..aur Vishal ne than liya wo uss gang ke khilaaf sandy ke khilaaf kanon ki madat kerenge…unhone sabot bhi ekthha kiya tha..per tabhie sandy ko pata chal gaya..usne unhe marne ki dhamki di..to wo nahi are..tab usne unka accident kerwa diya..wo hospital mey hey aur woha bhi unke log hey.."

Daya asked " aur isiliye aap yeah natak.."

" ha..per ager aap nahi ate to sayed wo log sach mey..sandy ne kaha tha ki uski koi jimmedari nahi…aj bhi sayed mein aap ko kuch na batati per sandy aj saher chorne wala hey..isiliye humara khatra ek bar tal gaya.."

Abhijeet stood up " saher chorne wala hey?"

" ha use kisise kuch information cahiye tha…wo use mil gaya aur apne swavab ki mutabik usne uss admi ko bhi apne raste se haata diya..aur iss bar usne fasaya aaapko.." she says looking at Daya..

Abhijeet asked " sandy se aap mile hey?"

" ha.."

" wo kaisa dikhta hey baata ke aap sketch banwa sakte hey..humare record mey to uska koi photo.. " he stopped looking at Daya for confirming if any photo is there or not.. Daya nodded as no..so Abhijeet turned to the girl who said " ha banwa sakti hu.."

" good..Daya sketch artist ko bulao..aur mein ACP sir se baat kerta hu.."

The rest happened smoothly… the sketch is made airport railways highways all places police was alert scanned each and every person and got sandy… they brought him to bureau.. and ACP sir called both Abhijeet and Daya to bureau..

So they both drove to bureau..

On the way.. Daya said " sir…aapne itna kuch.."

" tumhare liye nahi apne farz ke liye kiya meine…tumhe yaad hey tumne kaha tha ki CID ke job ke pehle din humne sapath li thi ki kisi begunah o kabhie saja nahi hone denge..mujhe to wada yaad nahi..pr tumhari baatein yaad hey.."

Daya smiled " aapne mujhpe bharosa kiya..iss ke liye hi thanks bold eta hu.."

" tumse to mujhe apni pehchan mila .tumpe kaise nahi karunga bharosa…ha galti kabhie ho sakti hey tumse..per guna nahi.."

" aur ager kabhie galti hi ker lu to?"

" jisne jeena..hasna..aur yeah tak ki khud ko pehchanna sikhaya…"

They both stopped as a ring of Abhijeet's phone interrupted them…it was ACP sir telling them to com faster as DIG sir had already arrived.. Abhijeet asked Daya to drive faster and thus diverted from what they are talking about

**A/n: **guys please review… guys I know most of u r feeling this fast paced…many of u may not like the last dialogues… but I belv frndship can even happen like this…sry if any one got hurt…with the way I portrayed duo..


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed

**Shilpa, guest, nitu di, cid lovers, guest , abhirikafan, guest, siya, pari, rukmani, khushi,cracresta,priya, guest, zehra, sweetpari, palak, guest, navvulu, guest, subhsresaha, diya di, srija, shrestha, shabbu, artanish, anhaal, pinki, killers1437, r and r, jyoti, anjali, guest.. **thanks to all of u…

**Gd bhaiya **I'm sorry that my words hurt u… I didn't mean to be rude... I just shared my point of view behind this fast paced relation… sorry... ;(

**Story:**

They both stopped as a ring of Abhijeet's phone interrupted them…it was ACP sir telling them to com faster as DIG sir had already arrived.. Abhijeet asked Daya to drive faster and thus diverted from what they are talking about

Abhijeet and Daya reached bureau...

ACP was present there with DIG…. He welcomed them… DIG Samsher praised Abhijeet with "waise tum abhie bhi sharp ho…case bhi solve ker liya aur apne iss junior (giving an irritated look to Daya) bacha liya.. aur ek purane criminal ko paker bhi liya"

He patted Abhijeet's back who smiled looking at Daya with a face as 'are iss DIG ke muh se bhi meethe bol'

Then DIG turned to Daya with "yeh lo tumhara rejoining…" and handed him an envelope…

Then after some casual lectures and all he left.. after he left ACP turned to Daya with "welcome back Daya"

"thank u sir"

"wais eek baat batao…tumne hume uss larki ki bareme bataya kiu nahi.."

Daya looked down..Abhijeet cleared his throat with "sir wo isne apne dimaag o chutti pey veja hua tha.."

All smiled and Daya protested with "kya boss.."

ACP sir looked at Daya keenly others are looking at him in shock.. Daya understood so tried to say something as "woh mein sir…woh.."

ACP sir turned to Abhijeet whose eyes told him that Abhijeet likes this new informal relation which is going to be formed..

Abhijeet sensing Daya's abashness moved forward and forwarded his hand with "congratulation..lo sab thik ho gaya"

Daya instantly grabbed the hand with "thank you sir.."

His boyish grin brought a smile on face but Daya seem to move in some thoughts… after leaving Abhijeet's hand it seem that he is planning to say something

ACP sir after looking at his watch ordered all as "chalo 6 baj rahe hey sab apne apne gher jao…aur ha Abhijeet abhie tum do teen din tum bureau mey najar mat ana…"

All started for their respective home.. Daya and Abhijeet sat on Abhijeet's jeep and drove off.. After some silence Daya initiated "sir woh ek baat kahu.."

"ha bolo.."

"aap to apne…mera matlab ki aap akele.." he was stammering and Abhijeet sensing that asked in a soft tone "ha bolo kya baat hey"

"wo aapki haath mey abhie bhi dard hey aur aapko thora sa bukhar bhi hey.."

Abhijeet cut him with "tumhe kaise pata chala.."

"dard ka to aapke cehre se aur bukhar tab handshake kerte hue…to mein keh raha ha ki..aap ager bura na mane to..mera matlab jab ta aap thik na ho jaye..aap mere saath..mera matlab…"

Abhijeet suddenly felt that with one incomplete sentence someone had snatched all his loneliness… he wanted to hear more….

"tumhare saath?"

Daya took deep breath and said in one go "mein aapko abhie akela rehne dena nahi cahta tha…isiliye keh raha tha ki ager aap bura na mane to aap kuch din mere saath"

But he stopped again noticing the serious face "sorry sir"

Abhijeet was looking at him continuously.. "Daya.."

"ji sir.."

"tum apna saaman laoge yah mein apna saaman le lu"

Daya turned to him "sir..aap.."

Abhijeet smiled with "arey gari dekh ke to chalao…accident mey marwaoge kya.."

"nahi sir mere rehte aap ko kuch nahi hone wala..ek baar galti ho gaya..chuk gaya tha mein..bahut darr gaya tha…uss ek galti ki bahut saja mil chukka hey..firse kabhie nahi" his tone was determined…

he looked in Abhijeet's eyes…Abhijeet also was looking at him.. Daya just looked forward and started driving silently… Abhijeet silently turned to look outside..

"Daya firse kabhie yeah mat kehna ki woh tumhari galti thi…iss guilt ko apne jehen se nikal do.."

"per.."

"koi per nahi"

"sir aapko to pata bhi nahi ki kya hua tha fir aap kaise keh sakte hey ki meri galti nahi?"

"kiuki mujhe pata hey tumhare bajase kabhie mujhe koi nuksaan nahi hosakta aur yeah bhi yakin hey ki ager kabhie tumhare bajase mujhe kisi nuksaan ka samna kerna bhi pare to usme bhi koi fayda hi chupa rehega."

"Abhiii" uttered Daya then he corrected him with "sir wo…aap yeah sab.."

"Daya ek baat kahu.."

"ji…"

"yeah sir na rehne hi do.."

Daya looked at him…smiled.. they had reached Abhijeet's house… Daya descended down with "chaliye aap apna saaman le lijiye… chaliye mein help kerta hu.."

They both moved inside. Abhijeet was keeping his things in the bag…and Daya was switching off all electrical appliances.. when suddenly Daya heard "aahh.."

He rushed in Abhijeet's room.. found him sitting on the edge of bed while holding his injured hand with the other… "kya hua.."

"woh wardrobe se kapre nikelte waqt pata nahi kaise lag gaya…"

"bahut dard ho raha hey.."

Daya said while kneeling in front of him .. "arey nahi aab thik hu…tum pareshan.."

Daya ignores and softly touches his hand,.. he again utters "aah.."

"dikh raha hey aap thik hey…kya aap bhi..CID mey hone ka matlab yeah thori hey ki aapko dard hona mana hey…yeah bataiye ki dawai kaha rakhi apne…"

"wo…mein dawai laya hi nahi.."

"matlab.."

"subha jaldi mey.."

Daya stood up with "aap yeahi lete rahiye chup chap aur prescription kaha hey bataiye..mein dawai le ke ata hu.."

"arey rehne do na..yeah to bas abhie thik.."

"ha ho jayega per dawai serf isi ke liye nahi pura thik hone ke liye jaruri hey"

Abhijeet sighed helplessly and handed him the prescription…Daya went off and came back after half an hour with the medicine … he handed it over to Abhijeet and after Abhijeet took it.. he said "aab dard kaisa hey.."

"kam hey…"

"aap na apna khayal nahi rakhte.." Daya complained like a kid…

Abhijeet smiled "chale?"

"sir ek bbaat kahu.."

"ha bolo"

"meine uss din aur aj bhi apse itna rudely baat kiya wo sorry.."

"tumhe to fir bhi pata hey ki tumne do bar rudely baat kiya meine to kitne baar…tumse bina bajah rude behave kiya.."

"per mujhe to bura hi nahi lagta" Abhijeet looks at him.. Daya continues "mujhe na bahut apnapan lagta hey.." Daya looks down and continue in a dreamy tone "mere ek dost ka bara bhai hey wo bhi apne bhai ko humesha daanta rehta hey..mujhe unn dono ko dekh ke bahut jalan hoti thi…per aab na..nahi hoti hey.."

Abhijeet was starring at his face.. he nodded with "aab chale?"

They both moved..

To a new destination together… yes together….

Silence speaks in frndship..time doesn't,..rank doesn't matter… relation starts with caring… feelings… trust… understanding..

And our duo's relation special it is..started with these things.

**A/n: **guys please review… this chap and story is being ended in bit rushy manner but I am not getting anything good to wrap it up..sorry…


End file.
